


Will you marry me?

by Lavender_aiden



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Prompto Argentum, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_aiden/pseuds/Lavender_aiden
Summary: And although many around him were crying from joy of “what was bound to happen”, Prompto couldn’t help but feel forlorn
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Will you marry me?

Will you marry me?

~*~*~*~*~*

Noctis had returned. Ardyn had been defeated. light had returned to Eos, and Insomnia once again had their king. The celebrations that roared through out the city rebuilds were small in spectacle, yet grand in meaning.

Prompto and a few other glaives were tasked with documenting the rebuild. Photos of statues, areas ravaged beyond repair, and the kings progress all needed to be documented for future history. None were more trusted with photos of embassy than Prompto: his eye for detail seeming to have only grown during the 10 years of darkness.

Perhaps it was because of his “eyes for detail” that he noticed. Noticed how quick Noctis was to ask for help now adays. Noticed how Ignis was never too far away. “Ever at your side” Prompto would often joke. Noticed how they would stare at each other foundly and whisper secrets to each other. They were friends since childhood after all, of course they knew each other’s mannerisms well. That was something everyone noticed.

And yet, here Prompto was, utterly shocked by the one thing he didn’t notice.

The sounds of cheers, screams and camera shutters filled not only the throne room but overwhelmed Prompto's ears as he watched Ignis accept the ring. Noctis had just proposed. Noctis was in love with him. They were both in love with each other?…. that was something, in all their years of training, traveling and friendship that he had never noticed.

And although many around him were crying from joy of “what was bound to happen”, Prompto couldn’t help but feel forlorn as he too cried and took photos of the new(old) couple.

~*~*~*~*~*

He sat at his desk the next day, editing and choosing the photos to use for the paper, a mass assortment that he, unfortunately, had the pleasure of going through. 

Of course he was happy for them, and of course he only wished them the best!

But he wished it was him.

He wished it was him spending his short life with this true love.

He wished he was the one to finally be happy.

He wished he had spoken up

He wished he didn't just watch the love of his life say yes to another man.

He wished he had proposed instead

~*~*~*

They already had plans for dinner that night. He put on his best casual wear, grabbed a bouquet along the way and headed to Wiz’s chocobo post. He could make it through the night. “it’ll be fine, small talk like normal, nothing new.” he said to himself as he reached the post. However, upon seeing them at the table, he realised he would be in for more trouble than he bargained for. At least Gladio was there to help

He smiled, hugged them and handed Ignis the bouquet. “Congrats you two! Wasn’t expecting such a public outing.” Ignis smiled and leaned closer to Noct. “Thank you Prompto. i must say i too was not expecting such a public outing.”

“It feels good not having to hide anymore though, right specs?” Noct said as he leaned back into his fiance`s embrace.

“hmph” Gladio smirked "Long as I dont have to babysit you two on dates anymore”

Ah

Gladio knew. 

Of course.

He forced a smile and quickly changed the subject. “So...you guys finalize a date and theme yet? I can personally recommend an absolutely amazing photographer~”

They both chuckled and nodded. "Of course prom,we wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Great! i won’t even charge you! Now, what’s the theme?”

Ignis cleared his throat and oh so eloquently said “Ebony~ and ivory.”

“Your kidding right?” gladio laughed

“ I am afraid not. I find it quite fitting. the two things i love the most together at once.” 

Prompto could feel his eyes roll into the back of his skull, but smiled and agreed. “It makes sense though. So iggy, you doing the planning?”

“Of course”

They discussed the themes, guest lists, bridal parties, food and activities throughout the night. The convos felt so natural Prompto had almost forgotten it was for their wedding...almost. 

“The wedding will be in December. That gives us 4 months to prepare” Ignis said as he stared fondly at Noctis and Gladio rough housing. “Can i count on you to help with decorating when the time come’s Prompto? Nothing to fancy, just personal touches.”

And just like the lovesick idiot he was, he couldn't help but say “Yes”

~*~*~*~*

Two weeks before the wedding.

~*~*~*~*

Ignis called for help with the decorating. The other assistants were setting up the runners and lighting across the throne room while Ignis and Prompto were working on photo wreaths based on their journey. Atleast, that’s what they were supposed to be doing. At every presented oppurtunity, Prompto seemed to vanish to help the others. Ignis didn't really mind, help was help.

But for the past few months, Prompto had been making himself scarce. Even Noctis had taken notice when his best friend was not showing up as often. It was worrying.. and they both couldnt help the thoughts that ran through their heads as of why. With the wedding just around the corner, now was his only chance to figure things out.

“Prompto, may i have a word with you?”

“Sure iggy. Whats up? Oh!, I finished two more wreaths by the way. Sorry for hopping around, You know I get distracted easily"

“ Yes, I am aware. however Prompto, I have a very important question to ask of you”

“O-okay..what is it? is everything alright?”

"Prompto forgive me if I am being too forward. But since Noctis and I’s proposal, you have been distant. If it were not for the fittings and guest escorts, neither of us would see you. You have never been like this." he sighed and clenched his fists “ Im beginning to suspect that you are doing this purposely. That you dont want to be near us because you don't acknowledge us..….you are Noctis best friend, and my comrade. we are like brothers Prompto, please, tell me truth….”

Prompto smiled softly and giggled. “Yeah..sorry about the whole distant thing. It wasn`t on purpose I swear. I had already agreed to do a spread for Vyv. Plus with all the Royalty and delegates coming in, he wanted extra shots. It was bad planning on my part" 

he lied 

“As for you and noct..I admit, Im surprised. I never expected you two to end up together. I knew you two were close but i didn`t think you were that close...it was a bit of a shock. Okay major shock. But I know you two will take good care of one another and you both deserve it. And I support you two 100 %."

Ignis let out a breath he didnt know he was holding and smiled. "Thank you Prompto. I admit, I thought you would become irate with us. I know we kept it secret from you, but we ment you no harm. You are..not exactly the best at keeping secrets."

true

"But thank you for being honest with me. I am glad we corrected our situation" He laughed and sighed "And here I thought you had fallen for his highness."

At this Prompto laughed. A hearty, guttural laugh "As if! Nocts my best bud. I like him, but not like that. Besides...I have my eyes on someone else."

"Ahh, well do keep at it. Im sure this person will return your feelings soon enough. They would be foolish not to."

He smiled sadly and nodded "yeah….someday."

~*~*~*~*

Wedding day

~*~*~*~*

Prompto stood behind Noct, the best man. 

A front row seat to his best friends new beginning, and to his loves end.

He couldnt help but feel at odds. Seeing the person he's loved since he first started hanging out with noct, marrying someone else, even if it was his best friend, was devastating.

Seeing how beautiful he was in his dark brown suit, how his hair was styled down, how his eyes glistened with tears and yearning, full of utter devotion...and it wasnt for him.

Pastor Braham cleared his throat, and spoke. "Do you Noctis Lucis Caelum take this man Ignis Scientia to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

If so, answer.

" I do."

Braham nodded and turned to Ignis. Do you Ignis Scientia take this man Noctis Lucis Caelum to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

If so, answer.

Struggling to hold back his tears he answered "I do. By the Six I do."

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

If he bit his tongue any harder, Prompto was sure it would rip in two. 

He watched as they exchanged rings. And forced a smile on his face as he heard pastor Braham say: "For as much as groom and groom have consented together in holy matrimony, and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the same by the joining and the giving of rings, by the power vested in me, and as witnessed by friends and family, I now pronounce you both, Dearly Beloved."

The sounds of cheers, screams and camera shutters filled not only the throne room but overwhelmed Prompto's ears and sight as he watched Noctis and Ignis kiss. And although many around him were crying from joy of what had finally happened, Prompto couldn’t help but feel devastated as he too cried and clapped for the newly wed couple. 

And as he watched them turn towards the crowds, bowing and waving, he couldn't help but ask towards the back of the man he still loved; "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write one thing :u
> 
> Something sad to help with the depression yes? With work and life going on it takes me a long time to actually type things out. But im trying. I know this fandom is dead, but I love it. :3


End file.
